Entropie
by kaliyanei
Summary: Wird das Erwachen eine friedvolle Zukunft einläuten oder die Galaxie ins Chaos stürzen? Einblicke in Denkweise und Ideologie der First Order-Charaktere nach dem Fall der Starkiller-Basis.


**Entropie**

 _ **Kapitel 1 - Ein unsanftes Erwachen**_

Er hatte sich nie Illusionen hingegeben, keinen Was-wäre-wenn-Tagträumen Raum in seinem Gehirn gegeben. Sicherlich gehörten technische Systemanalysen, die zu einer Liste an Alternativlösungen – gar Notfallplänen, wie der nun in Kraft getretene – führen sollten, Tests jeder erdenklichen Situation, zu seinen essentiellsten Aufgaben als Leiter des ambitioniertesten stellaren Waffenprojektes in der Geschichte vernunftbegabter Lebensformen. Doch wenig lag ihm ferner als Masochismus. Und selbst wenn er es getan hätte, alptraumhafte Szenarien in seinem Kopf durchgespielt, sich mit Gedanken über mögliches Scheitern gequält – seine aktuelle Situation war so abwegig, er hätte sie nie in Betracht gezogen. Er sog die kalte Luft ein – wann hatte die Innenraumluft eines Shuttles je so muffig-metallisch geschmeckt? –, lehnte seinen pochenden Kopf an die Wand hinter ihm und erstattete sich selbst zum hundertsten Male Report; um sich wach zu halten, um im Nachsinnen über aller Versagen den Schmerz in Klarheit zu wandeln:

1701 Totalausfall des Oszillators setzt ein

1703 Außerordentliche Audienz mit Supreme Leader Snoke

1705 Inkrafttreten der Evakuierungs- und Kontingenzpläne

1708 Exekution von Lt. Rodinon und 6 Sturmtrupplern wegen Insubordination und Moralzersetzung

1711 Überraschende Meldung durch Cpt. Phasma, die ohne entsprechenden vorangegangen Befehl bereits die Evakuierung der Peripherieanlagen der Basis beaufsichtigte

1716 Verlassen der Basis per Upsilon-Shuttle, Suche nach Kylo Ren

1728 Suche abgeschlossen, Verlassen der Basis per Notfall-Hyperspace-Protokoll

Besagter Kylo Ren lag auf dem Boden neben ihm, sein schmerzgeprägter Atemrhythmus übertönte das gleichmäßige Geräusch des Antriebs. Rasselndes Einatmen, gepresstes Ausatmen. Dazwischen armseliges Wimmern, ansonsten völlige Bewegungslosigkeit. Sein Gesicht war zu einer leidvollen Grimasse verzerrt, in Verbindung mit der langgezogenen kauterisierten Wunde und seinen kantigen Zügen gab der Ausdruck ihm etwas nichtmenschliches, fast arkanes. Er hatte einmal, nachdem er die sekundären Langstreckenkommunikationskonsolen auf Deck C mit zahlreichen leidenschaftlichen Schwerthieben partiell eingeschmolzen hatte, die unumstößliche Notwendigkeit seines Verhaltens mit der Natur der dunkle Seite erklärt. Diese verlange – wie eine rachsüchtige Gottheit primitiver Naturvölker, hatte Hux angemerkt – Schmerz, Wut, Passion als Opfergabe und belohne im Gegenzug mit unvorstellbarer Macht.

Auch eine Art, seine kindlichen Wutanfälle mit höheren Weihen zu versehen. Wenn der Machtnutzer wenigstens zu etwas nütze gewesen wäre! Opfer schön und gut – sie alle hatten Entbehrung hinzunehmen, die Offiziere, die Mannschaft, die Techniker, vereint unter dem blutroten Banner der Ersten Ordnung. Doch wo war die sagenumwobene Macht an diesem entscheidenden Tag gewesen? Sicher nicht mit ihrem irrationalen Jünger Ren. Nun saßen – lagen – sie beide hier, auf ihre eigene Weise halbtot, Snoke ausgeliefert. Die Ironie der Situation erinnerte ihn an ein altes Gedicht, dessen Text ein Kamerad auf die Rückseite seiner Identifikationsmarken geritzt hatte.

 _Du und ich sind Stundengläser_

 _Die Zeit bricht hervor, gnadenlos_

 _Und ich wünschte wir könnten erstarren, wie Lava *_

Er kannte diesen Spruch logischerweise nur, weil der betreffende Offizier unter seiner Verantwortung nicht mehr am Leben war. Ihm war es damals zugefallen, dessen Familie von seinem Ableben zu unterrichten. _Welche Dinge würden zukünftige Generationen über unser Streben und Sterben lernen?_

Genauso wenig war die Macht hier auf dem Upsilon-Transporter, auf dem der Möchtegern-Ritter um sein Leben kämpfte, sein durch die Bandagen drängendes dunkles Blut eine weitere Gabe dargebracht auf dem Altar der Schwärze. _Die Dunkelheit frisst ihre Kinder_. Doch Hux hatte seinen Eid niemals für so etwas geleistet: die Unterstützung okkulter Bestrebungen, die ressourcenfressende galaxieweite Schnitzeljagd nach Skywalker – sofern dieser letzte Jedi nicht per Gedankenkraft die Starkiller-Basis implodieren lassen könnte, bestünde nicht die geringste Dringlichkeit, ihn zu finden, so seine gereizte Argumentation vor Snoke, der daraufhin nur milde gelächelt hatte. Und nun die quasi mutwillige Zerstörung der Basis dank dieser infernalen Familienfehde. Hätte er den Befehl bekommen, seinen Vater zu töten, er hätte diesen Auftrag mit maximaler Effizienz und Diskretion ausgeführt. Anschließend hätte er das Verlöschen des Lebens in Brendols Augen, dieses wirklich letzten Aktes der Enttäuschung gewahr werdend, ohne Hadern als einen der wenigen von Glückseligkeit erfüllten Momente in seinem Leben abgehakt.

Schlimm genug, dass er sein Kommando mit Snokes Zögling teilen musste – der trotz seines vollmundigen Titels als Anführer der Ritter von Ren keinerlei Führungsqualitäten oder überhaupt jemals ein Quantum an taktischen Verständnis gezeigt hatte. Die Finalizer war _sein_ Flaggschiff, Teil der Anerkennung, die ihm für seine Leistungen in Bezug auf Planung, Konstruktion und Administration der Starkiller-Basis zustand. Er hatte mit der Macht rein gar nichts zu tun und doch hatte er von allen das größte persönliche Opfer erbracht. Sein Lebenswerk, sein Kommando, wahrscheinlich seine komplette Karriere und natürlich je nach Snokes Laune beim Wiedersehen mit seinem Schüler, gar sein Leben.

 _Wenn du scheiterst, ist es nicht vorbei. Erst wenn du aufhörst, ist es vollends vorüber._

Ein Ausbilder hatte ihm diese Weisheit einst zugeflüstert, als Hux sich mit einer schier ausweglosen Kampfsimulationsplanung konfrontiert sah. Damals hatte er sich bevormundet gefühlt, jetzt war er dankbar für diese Erinnerung. Er schob sich langsam die vibrierende Wand hoch, stieß sich von ihr ab und nutzte den Impuls, um seine Fassung zurückzugewinnen. Er durfte seiner schwelenden Wut, seinem wachsenden Ekel keinen Raum geben. Wie gern würde er jetzt in Rage verfallen, vielleicht nicht die hässliche Laserwaffe umherschwingen, aber stattdessen seine vor Kälte äußerlich aufgerissenen Offiziersstiefel in die Rippen der Witzfigur am Boden vor ihm treten, mit seinem bloßen Fingern Rens Gesicht in blutige Fetzen kratzen, ihn mit seinen verkrusteten Bandagen langsam erdrosseln. Doch weder geziemte sich derartiges Verhalten – er war fürwahr schon tief genug gesunken – noch würde es aktuell in irgendeiner Form nutzbringend sein.

Pragmatismus war das Gebot der Stunde. Emotionalität, gar Sentimentalität, war hingegen Rens Domäne. Es galt nun das schier Unerträgliche zu ertragen und das nicht Duldbare zu erdulden. Eine passende Formulierung für seine nächste Rede, er machte sich eine mentale Notiz. Seine Stunde würde kommen. Niemand demütigte Armitage Hux, den jüngsten General der Neuzeit. Sterne werden aus kollabierter Materie geboren. Dieses Scheitern war gleichzeitig ein Neuanfang. Und doch: _Seine Basis hatte Sterne getötet. War es ausgeschlossen, dass die Ordnung des Universums Reziprozität verlangte, eine Opfergabe für die Fähigkeit die komplette Energie einer Sonne auf einmal nutzbar zu machen?_ Wäre er ein einfältigerer Mensch, hätte der Offizier sich vielleicht mit derartigen philosophischen Parallelismen auseinandergesetzt.

Rens plötzliches Aufstöhnen riss ihn aus seinen unwillkommenen, fatalistischen Gedanken. Er fiel neben dem Verwundeten auf die Knie, um rasch mit seinen Händen das Aufbäumen von dessen Brustkorb zu unterbinden.

„Still, Ren, Ihr verschlimmert Eure Wunden!" zischte Hux.

„Wo ist das Mädchen?" kam die gepresste Reaktion nach einer kurzen resignierten Pause.

„Es war niemand bei Euch. Sie muss wohl geflohen sein, nachdem sie Euch besiegt hat. Das ist doch ihr Werk, oder?" Er wies auf Rens Torso und Gesicht. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den glasigen, unfokussierten Ausdruck in den Augen des jüngeren Mannes. Wundfieber? Wahnsinn?

„Bauchwunde ist … Armbrust." Hux hob eine Augenbraue – natürlich hatte Solo seinen tollwütigen Wookie mitgebracht. Wenigstens war der Schmuggler tot, Ren hatte das unablässig wiederholt, während er langsam ausblutend im Schnee lag. Ein stockender Atemzug. „Sie ist stark in der Macht…untrainiert…ich sollte sie zu Snoke…" Rens Kopf fiel zur Seite und zum ersten Mal sah er Hux direkt an, ohne Maske, fast flehentlich.

„Zuerst bringe ich _Euch_ zum Supreme Leader. Die Wüstenratte kann warten."

„Sind … auf Finalizer?", stieß der Verletze hervor.

„Nein, in Eurem Shuttle. Ich hatte nach dem Kollaps der Basis keine Gelegenheit zu _meinem Schiff_ zurückzukehren. Offenbar seid Ihr Snoke wichtiger als die gesamte Zukunft der Ersten Ordnung." Er konnte die Bitterkeit nicht aus seiner Stimme bannen.

„Vorsicht Hux…klingt…Hochverrat."

Hux gab ein eisiges Lachen von sich. "Verrat? Darüber wisst Ihr sicher mehr als ich. Wer hat dem Widerstand die Möglichkeit gegeben, den Oszillator _während_ der Energiekonversion zu destabilisieren? 30 Sekunden, Ren! Dann wäre das Ileenium System dem Hosnian System in die Abgründe der Geschichte gefolgt, die Erste Ordnung hätte der gesamten Galaxie Frieden und Struktur gebracht!" Er hatte sich erneut in Rage geredet. „Denkt Ihr überhaupt über die Konsequenzen Eurer Handlungen nach? Betrachtet Ihr jemals das große Ganze?"

„Ein…Technokrat wie Ihr…wollt also alles bedacht haben… General?" Rens Stimme gewann graduell an Festigkeit, gewiss nur um zu verspotten. „Wessen Stolz hat das Versagen der Schilde und Eindringen der Widerstandskämpfer erst erlaubt?"

Er würde sich solche absurden Vorwürfe nicht weiter anhören. „Nun, Ren…", begann er in herablassendem Tonfall, während er langsam aufstand und sich von der elenden Gestalt abwandte. „Ihr sprecht in zusammenhängenden Sätzen, wenn auch ohne Sinn und Verstand, es scheint Euch offenbar besser zu gehen. Ich werde den Piloten informieren, dass wir nun direkten Kurs auf Snokes Zitadelle nehmen können."

„Wer fliegt mein Schiff?" Wenn Rens Atemvolumen nicht durch die Nachwirkungen von Hux' unbarmherzigen Druck auf seine Rippen eingeschränkt gewesen wäre, hätte sein wütendes Gröhlen sicherlich weniger mitleidserregend ächzend geklungen.

„Oh, ich habe passenderweise einen Lieutenant gefunden, der Euch fast so innig hasst, wie ich es tue." Mit schmerzender Finalität schloss sich die Schiebetür hinter dem General. Ren war wieder seiner geliebten Dunkelheit überlassen.

*übertragen aus den Lyrics zu „The Devil" von Blue Stahli

Anm.: Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie Ren und Hux sich ansprechen, _Ihr/Euch_ findet ihr im Folgenden nur bei den beiden, _Sie_ dagegen bei allen anderen.


End file.
